This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Eighth International Symposium on Mass Spectrometry Facility in the Health and Life Sciences: Molecular and Cellular Proteomics co-chaired and organized by facility personnel August 2007 in San Francisco, California;Keystone Meeting: Regulatory Mechanisms in Eukaryotic Transcription, Keystone, CO, February 2008;Stowers Institute for Medical Research, Kansas City, MO, February 2008;Johns Hopkins University, Baltimore, MA, May 2008;Ontario Institute for Cancer Research, Toronto, Ontario, Canada, May 2008;MRC-LMB Symposium (Invitation by Graduate Students), Cambridge, England, May 2008;Molecular Cell Biology, Gordon Research Conferences, New London, NH, June 2008;Transcriptional Regulation During Cell Growth, Differentiation and Development, FASEB Summer;Research Conference, Snowmass Village, CO, June 2008;York University, Department of Chemistry, July 2008;University of New Hampshire, Department of Molecular, Cellular &Biomedical Sciences, April 2008;Association of Biomolecular Resource Facilities 2008: Enabling Technologies in the Life Sciences, Salt Lake City, UT, February 2008; 56th ASMS Conference on Mass Spectrometry and Allied Topics, Denver, CO, June 2008; MCP, 2008 International Summit on Proteomics Data Release and Sharing Policy, Amsterdam, NL, August 2008;Association of Biomolecular Resource Facilities 2009: Application and Optimization of Existing and Emerging Biotechnologies, Memphis, TN, February 2009. Additional meetings can be found in the Administrative information section of this progress report.